All About Us
|artist = |year = 2016 |nogm = 3 (P2) 2 (P1/P3) |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / to / / |gc = / / to / Golden Fizz/Golden Fizz |lc = |pictos= 168 |audio = |perf = Céline Baron (P1)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=6m6s Jerky Jessy (P2)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=9m27s Sarah Magassa (P3)https://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=3m44s |kcal = 25.2 |dura = 3:46 |mc = JD2017/'2018 JDU' 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |dlc = April 27, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |nowc = AllAboutUs}}"All About Us" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a trio; the lead dancer is a boy and the backup dancers are girls. All three of them are surrounded by a white outline line, which that is surrounded by a black line. P1 P1 wears a mint green beanie, and dark purple sunglasses. She wears a translucent blue jacket with pink edges and a hoodie, a blue skirt, mint green socks, and black boots with a pink sole. P2 P2 has brown hair, a pink and mint green sweater, black pants with fractal patterns the same color as his shirt, and generic blue sneakers. His appearance is based off of Jordan Fisher. P3 P3 has long brown braided hair flipped to the side, hipster glasses, a caped shirt that is purple on top and orange on bottom, blue ripped jeans, and white sneakers with mint green socks. At one point during the bridge of the song, the dancer's color scheme will temporarily consist of a bronze brown and a golden yellow. At the moment Gold Move 3 is executed, the dancers will become black with gold outlines, before returning to their regular color scheme for the final chorus. Allaboutus coach 1.png|P1 Allaboutus coach 2.png|P2 Allaboutus coach 3.png|P3 Background The background consists mainly of lines and fractal patterns. When the song starts, the background is a white backdrop that has a turquoise line that will travel to the right, revealing the dancers. Whenever the dancer's arms are diagonal, turquoise streaks will appear and follow their arm movement. In the first verse of the song, stripes and drawings appear in the background as the song progresses. When the chorus hits, the background turns black, and lines with dots that turn into rainbow fractal pattern that flashes to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for P2 and 2 Gold Moves for P1 and P3 (both of which are the same) in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2)/Both Gold Moves (P1/P3): Quickly move your right arm to the side with your right leg in the back. Gold Move 3 (P2): Slowly raise your arms up. Allaboutus gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) Allaboutus gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) in-game Allaboutus gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Allaboutus gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Trivia *This is the fourth song by Jordan Fisher in the franchise, after Falling For Ya, Gotta Be Me, and That’s How We Do. This is the first of them to be in the main series. *This is the fifth song in where the lead dancer has more Gold Moves than the backup dancers. It is preceded by #thatPOWER (On-Stage), The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), Happy (Sing Along), and Boys (Summertime Love). *The background in the chorus after the sung part is grey instead of white on Wii. *P3's avatar has shorter hair than the actual coach. **This is also the case with the coach from Crazy Little Thing. * A pictogram for the routine has reversed colors for P1 and P3: P1's is lilac and P3's is blue, while it should be the opposite. *The effect for Gold Moves 1 and 2 is delayed. Gallery Files Allaboutus.png|''All About Us'' Allaboutus cover albumcoach.png| album coach Allaboutus album bkg.png| menu banner (7th-Gen) Allaboutus banner bkg 1.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) Allaboutus cover@2x.jpg| cover Allaboutus p3 ava.png|P3's avatar 200590.png|Golden avatar 300590.png|Diamond avatar Allaboutus pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Allaboutus picto error.png|Pictogram with reversed colours In-Game Screenshots Allaboutus jd2017 menu.png|''All About Us'' on the menu Allaboutus jd2017 load.png| loading screen Allaboutus jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Allaboutus jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2016) Allaboutus jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Allaboutus jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Allaboutus jd2016 score.png| scoring screen (2016) Promotional Images Allaboutus p1 promo coach.png|P1 Allaboutus p2 promo coach.png|P2 Allaboutus p3 promo coach.png|P3 Behind the Scenes Allaboutus bts 1.png|Behind the scenes 1 Allaboutus bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 Allaboutus bts 3.png|Behind the scenes 3 Others Allaboutus thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Allaboutus thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Jordan Fisher - All About Us (Official Video) Teasers All About Us - Gameplay Teaser (US) All About Us - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays All About Us - Just Dance 2016 All About Us - Just Dance 2017 All About Us - Just Dance 2018 All About Us - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:All About Usfr:All About Uspt-br:All About Usro:All About Usru:All About Ustl:All About Us Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Jordan Fisher Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Céline Baron Category:Jerky Jessy Category:Sarah Magassa